Pietro and Tabitha Crazy Love
by seablue131
Summary: One day Pietro was at the beach just chilling doing his normal thing when he sees Tabitha at the beach sitting down on her towel she was listening to music on her iPod when she notices that Pietro was watching her what happens next you just have to read to find out ;)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/:n setting Miami Beach in the day/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pietro pov/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was walking on the beach one day when I saw Tabitha she was listening to her music when she notice I was looking at her she stand up and walk towards me when she was looking right at me she smiled and said what are you dong on the beach without your team she said I told her I don't need them by me all time and I can handle myself she only look at me weird with her pretty blue eyes she notices me looking in her eyes and she did the same we were looking at each other and leaning in on one another we were so close that are nose were touch I was leaning when my phone has gone off I was piss as hell and I was going to chew out the person who was calling me it was my team mate so I just hang up on them and when back to my moment that was ruling when I turn back around Tabitha was sitting on her towel listening to music blushing so I walk over there to say hey she looks up at me and said hello/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"small p.o.v with Pietro and Tabitha/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pietro/em/span-so do you want to like go hang out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tabitha/em/span- what do you have in mind/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pietro/em/span- we could do a lot of things like shopping at the little seaside shops, Jet-Ski Boat Tour around Miami beach and at the end maybe we can hang out again if you want/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tabitha/em/span- that sound so cool I would love to but first how did think all that up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pietro/em/span-hey I just think of things to do for fun (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"i just find a brochure of all the thing you could do here but I'm not going to tell her that/em)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tabitha/em/span- you know what let's call it a date come on I know the first stop we will make she drag me to the seaside shops/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Me and Tabitha walk in the seaside the first thing that counts Tabitha's eye she ran at I follow behind her she ask if she could try it on to find the perfect outfit I said yes she smiled and ran to the fitting room the first outfit she tries on/p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 975.938px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 896.172px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 880.391px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 881.281px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"she ask me which ones look good on her I said first one she smiled at me and grade my arm and we went to the sign-up sheet for the Boat Tour around Miami beach once I sign me and Tabitha up for the Boat Tour around Miami beach we get on the boat and when it start man was it breathtaking and (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm not talking about the view/em) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"time skip because I can 2 hours/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #555555;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="szj59j0hz_4" data-preview-image=" vi/szj59j0hz_ "span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/szj59j0hz_4?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="szj59j0hz_4"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"me and Tabitha get off the boat and when to a bar in Miami it was called Clevelander bar it was a couple of miles but for me, it would take a second for me to get there so I grade Tabitha and pick her up bridal style and ran to the Clevelander bar I stop at the entrance and put down tabby we walk in and had a blast ever thing was so lit up we could see so mini people dance drink and outdoor pool tabby grade my hand and jump in the pool man was it cold why I was trying to get out of the pool tabby gradeem style="box-sizing: border-box;" me and push back in then she yelled to the DJ saying play /em"Welcome to the Show" by Britt Nicole the DJ said sure and start to play the music tabby was dance in the pool moving around then she grade me and start splash water at me in the face some people saw us and jump in with their clothes still on (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"man this girl is crazy/em) she keep looking at me. I finally swim to her and dance with her in the water it was fun I didn't want this to end I keep looking in her eye she blushes and said why are you look at me like that. I said because your pretty she blush and said why don't we go to the bar we head to the bar and gave our order to the bartender tabby order a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"amor de cosmos/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"drink/em and i order aem style="box-sizing: border-box;" tom collins /emthe bartender left and make are drink once he came back me and tabby where talk about where are we going to stay because Bayville is pretty for a way then the bartender said you could stay at the Brickell Plaza we look at the bartender he gave us the address we were thankful. when we finish our drink tabby read the address the bartender gave us tabby was a little too weak to walk so I put her on my back and we get there at 2:00 in the morning man we were tried so. I when to the center of the hotel and ask for a two bedroom the lady said we are all out of two bedrooms maybe if your ok with one king size bedroom I said it was ok the lady look happy and gave me the room key she said it was number is 202 just take the elevator to floor 2 I said ok and grade tabby and put her in the elevator I hit the button to the second floor when the elevator stop we get out I look at trying to find room 202 room 198,199,200,201,202 bingo I took out the key card out my pocket and put in the door and open it I lead tabby to the bedroom to let her sleep while I make a phone call to the brotherhood I ignored all their calls all day/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At Bayville brotherhood house lance p.o.v/em/strong /span /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;""ring ring" Lance grade the house phone when toad came in with Wanda talking load so I told them to shut up toad and wanda look at me like why jerk I didn't say anything to them because I had Pietro one the phone I put him on speaker phone so everybody can hear him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Pietro-hey guys what do you need that was so imported for you to call me 27 times on different phones/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"lance- dude you were gone not in your room not at school and not by your father side so yeah where are you/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Pietro- I'm not telling you that all you need to know is I'll be back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"lance- you can't just do that wanda-PIETRO GET HOME RIGHT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YOU/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Pietro-IM NOT LISTENING WANDA I DON'T NEED YOU CHEAK ON ME OKEY/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"wanda-fine I'm just worried about you ok will you be back safe ok/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Pietro-ok I'll be back tomorrow bye sister wanda- bye bro( em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hangup/em)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Pietro p.o.v/span/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"man, I need some sleepwalkem style="box-sizing: border-box;" to the king size bed/em and when to sleep/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" time skip to in the morning/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tabby p.o.v /strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" I woke up to no one by my side but a note it saysem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"hey tabby it was a fun crazy day yesterday but I was wondering if you want to go out sometime in 3 days if your not busy I would love to take you somewhere that we can let loose sign Quicksilver xoxo ;) ps don't worry I can get the note from you later/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"that big doof I would love to I walk out the room to find made breakfast I couldn't help but smiled I ate my breakfast and walk out of the hotel door and when down the elevator when a lady grade my hand to stop me from walk out she gave a plane ticket to Bayville I look at her and she said your boyfriend told me to give it to you before you walk out I said thank you and left to cater a plane to Bayville I wait for my flight to come when a flash of wind pass through me I look at my hand to find that the note I had was gone but I look behind my and see Pietro smiling I was gone to walk over there when the wind passes through me again this time the note was in my hand and Pietro was gone I read the note he said I see you at school I smiled at the note and ran to my flight /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"time skip to the mansion/strong/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"I walk up the stairs going to my room when I see Kurt running away from Rogue Kitty's so I get out of there way man I wonder what Kurt did this time I arrived at my door I open it to see my window open I walk to it and closes it to find a bag I open it to see all the outfit I try on I was so happy I just when to bed smiling in my sleep (man I can't wait until our next date)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;" the end/span/strong/p 


End file.
